1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, more specifically relates to an imaging device having an image sensor and a device for adjusting the angle of the optical axis of the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional imaging devices such as digital cameras for capturing electronic images via an image sensor (e.g., a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor), the periphery of the image sensor is hermetically sealed to prevent dust from sticking to a light-receptive surface of the image sensor.
In the case of adjusting the angle (inclination angle) of the optical axis of the hermetically sealed image sensor, if a hermetically-sealing holding device for holding the image sensor in a hermetically sealed fashion and a device for adjusting the angle of the optical axis of the image sensor are to be constituted at the same time, a problem arises with such mechanisms becoming large and heavy.